deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 31 of 64: Utter Noob (Celina) v Beastman14 (Ryan)
Celina Lucyna: Rome's lady general Attacking Ryan the Dreaded: Spain's pirate general Prologue James Evans is wandering through the hallways. Try as he might, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, save for today. Today, he feels like he is being stalked. As he hears a familiar prancing gait, he starts to think his instincts were correct. "Now the vengeful orphan enters!" Evans sighed. "And what do you want, Austonio?" "I was just wondering when you'd start trying to avenge the fire your parents killed." "I.. uh.. what? It was the Limey bastards who killed the fi... my parents." "And you're here with two of them! Or are you acting like the horses and lying in wait?" "There's no Englishmen here." "Oh, but there are two. Cadwalader and Markus." "But.. Cadwalader is Welsh and Markus is Asaean... Wales is not England. And neither is Asaea." "So you're not like the horses. Or the bees. They're fearless!" Evans lashed out at the insult, striking Austonio square in the gut. "Close to home, old chap?" Evans stalked off, trying to find a bottle of schnapps to kill. Preferably before he tried to kill Austonio. Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet |-| Army = Tactics Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 10,000 Attacking 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe with spike and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow with bayonet and gladius. Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. Intelligent rebuttals not subject to an intelligent counterargument can lower a vote by half. This is standard on all my battles; I shouldn't have to say this. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 12 Hours. Celina Lucyna stalks back from the quartermaster’s tent, furious. She has no siege engines whatsoever. She has only two chances of winning; cutting off her foe’s supply lines or somehow baiting them into fighting outside the fort. As she walks back to her tent, she sees something odd happening near the fort’s gates. She smiles. It looks like she might win this after all. Ryan the Dreaded leads his men out of the fort, forming up for one big, desperate charge. He and his men were pirates; they attacked not defended. He gave the signal to charge, and his men rush forward, attempting to break the enemy lines and get back to sea. Celina walked through a blood-soaked field, entering the fort. Her men had slaughtered the poorly armed and armored defenders. They had won, against all of her expectations. A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 15 Hours, 25 Minutes *Losses: 7711 **Ryan: 7501 **Celina: 210 Category:Blog posts